Etienne de Faubergé
Etienne de Faubergé, also known as the "Prince of Dirt", is the Ravnos prince of Acre and one of the few survivors of the Week of Nightmares that purged his clan. Biography Etienne grew up in the knowledge that he was born of sin and the world around him was unworthy in God's eyes. Confronted with the weight of evil around him, Etienne fled from it by submerging himself in prayer, attending Church twice a day, much to the dismay of his father who tried to discipline his son with brutal beatings. When the call of the Crusades was issued, Etienne joined in in order to gain forgiveness. On the way to the Holy Land, he was repelled by the sinful demeanor of his brothers-in-arms, and when he witnessed the massacre of Antioch in 1099, he fell to his knees, his faith shaken to the core by witnessing the evils the warriors of virtue and Christianity committed. When he tried to protect a Jewish merchant near Antioch, he fellows turned against them, beating him down and forcing him to watch as they slit the throats of the merchant's family, leaving Etienne weeping amidst the corpses. It was then that Etienne met Varsik, who offered him water and helped him burying the dead. The two talked for a long time about God, His plans, and the Apocalypse. When Varsik offered him the chance to serve God as an immortal, Etienne accepted. Varsik brought him to Acre, where an aura of True Faith, emanating from a piece of the True Cross, hindered every Cainite from entering the city. Varsik had hoped that Etienne would be able to overcome the aura and recover the fragment, but the stain of Caine's curse proved to be too great. Instead, Etienne claimed Acre as his princedom (as no competitors were present) and settled before the city, guarding it against intruders who would use the fragment for their own purposes. In time, he built up a network of informants, offering shelter to vampires in need, regardless of their religion and ethnicity. When the aura of the Cross vanished, Etienne assumed his proper princedom, as a vassal to Lord Jürgen. However, he began refusing to follow some of the more extreme of Jürgen's orders, and some of the Swordbearer's advisors believed that the Ravnos was simply awaiting the right time to cut ties completely. When the Arabs reconquered the city, he was allowed to maintain his princedom under surveillance from the Ashirra and converted to Islam. He survived the Week of Nightmares and rules Acre (now called Akko) even in the Final Nights, disguised as a beggar in the outskirts of the city. Character Sheet |clan = Ravnos (Bashirite jati) |sire = Varsik |nature = Penitent |demeanor = Celebrant |generation = 7th |embrace = 1099 CE |apparent age = Late 20s |physical = Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Stamina 4 |social = Charisma 3, Manipulation 3, Appearance 3 |mental = Perception 3, Intelligence 3, Wits 4 |talents = Alertness 2, Brawl 1, Dodge 3, Empathy 4, Intimidation 1, Leadership 2, Legerdemain 1, Subterfuge 3 |skills = Animal Ken 2, Etiquette 3, Melee 3, Ride 3, Stealth 2, Survival 2 |knowledges = Academics 3, Law 1, Linguistics 3, Occult 2, Politics 3, Seneschal 3, Theology 2 |disciplines = Animalism 2, Chimerstry 2, Fortitude 5 |backgrounds = Allies 2, Contacts 4, Influence 3, Resources 4, Status 3 |virtues = Conscience 3, Self-Control 3, Courage 4 |morality = Road of Heaven 6 |willpower = 7 }} References * * * * * Category:Ravnos Category:Seventh Generation vampires Category:Princes (VTM) Category:Vampire: The Dark Ages characters